Crazy Stupid Love
by Elizabeth Deadtree
Summary: Quick story about the Joker's soft side that I wrote and decided to throw out there.


A/N: So this is my first fanfiction that I have written for batman. Yay! I wanted to write this because I really love Harley Quinn, and I love looking at the aspects of her and The Joker's relationship. I think that, contrary to popular belief, he really does have feelings for her and this is just a quick look at an example of those feelings. Ah, mad love, yes? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. I'm just gonna go cry now.

She hadn't meant to get too close. She was just trying to give him a quick little pat on the back for the job he had done if nothing else. "Oh Harley, you'll never learn will you?" That stupid little voice in the back of her aching head told her. "Shut up." She growled in response, then doubled over in pain. She stood up gingerly, doing a quick once over looking for anything major. A bruise on her left cheek from where he had slapped her and then a piercing pain from where one of the henchmen had kicked her when he had had a bit to drink on the job. She had fallen and hit her head, explains the sharp pain behind her blue eyes. She made it to her room, waiting until she had closed the door to let the tears fall. She hadn't meant to get too close.

The Joker smiled his sick, psycotic smile as he looked at a job well done. He turned around, expecting Harley to be at his desk as usual, there to look at him and smile her brilliant smile, telling him how beautiful the work was. But she wasn't there. He frowned. Where was his little Harley? He walked out of his office, passing the guard that always stood watch. He stalked through the lounge, where some of the henchmen sat around watching a football game on the small TV, hooting and hollering. He walked through the maze of his home, before finally getting to the door that he knew so well. Here, he wasn't an unfeeling psychopath. Here he could let his guard down a little. He was about to raise his hand to knock on the red and black door when he heard it; a muffled sob.

The Joker lowered his hand and his shoulders slumped. His Harley was crying. He raised his hand again and knocked this time. The crying was silenced. "Wh-who is it?" He rested his forehead on the door. "It's me." The knob turned and the door opened, Harley standing with her head bowed. He walked in and closed the door. She still had her head bowed. "Harley. Look at me." She did as she was told. Black lines dirtied her painted white face.

She winced, bracing herself for a blow for crying and being weak. But there wasn't one. Instead there was sadness in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but fell to the floor instead, pain knifing through her abdomen.

He kneeled down when she fell. Then, in an uncharacteristic act of tenderness, he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, sitting her on the counter. He grabbed a rag and wet it under the sink. Carefully, he started wiping away the layers of makeup on her skin.

He grimaced when he saw the bluish purple mark on her left cheek. "I did that?" he asked her. She refused to look at him. "Harley." She looked up at him and nodded. He sighed and continued his work. When he was done with that, he started to take off her shirt.

Not with the usual fire of want and passion, but with a gentle touch. He pulled off her boots and her pants until she was simply in her spandex and sports bra. It was then that he saw the forming bruise with a flow of blood coming from it. "I did that too?" She shook her head. "Then who did?" "One of the men." Now, _that_ was unacceptable. He pulled out a first aid kit and cleaned and bandaged her wound.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Not the usual sadistic smile, but a genuine one. She walked out to the bedroom while he removed his makeup. When he came out rubbing his hair dry from washing it, Harley was asleep on the bed.

He looked at her for a minute before climbing into bed with her. If you didn't know them, they could've been mistaken for a normal couple in Gotham City. But then, you would have been sorely mistaken.

A/N: ok I know the Joker was OOC in this, but that was kinda the point. To show he had a bit of a soft side yknow? Anyways um, review please!


End file.
